Changing the Basketball
by Danielle Chocolatt
Summary: **Cambiando el basquetbol** Yuki, una chica amante del basquetbol mantiene un sueño frustrado pues en el instituto Seirin las chicas prefieren hacer cosas más "femeninas". Para lograr cumplir sus sueño de jugar al basketball cuenta con su mejor amiga Tami y su hermano gemelo Akio. (Colaboración especial de Saeki Hikari)
1. Las chicas de Seirin no juegan Basquet

"_**Kuroko no Basket"**_

_**Changing the Basketball**_

_**Danielle Chocolatt y Saeki Hikari**_

_**Copyright to Production I.G.**_

—El club de básquet de la Escuela Media Teiko, un equipo increíblemente fuerte con casi cien miembros y tres campeonatos ganados consecutivamente. En su brillante record está la generación de los cinco prodigios conocidos como la generación de los milagros. Sin embargo, había un rumor acerca de la generación de los milagros, a pesar de no ser conocido y sin tener un record de partidos, había otro miembro reconocido por los cinco prodigios. Un sexto hombre fantasma. —Hablaba con entusiasmo Yuki, una chica de 17 años con ojos increíblemente verdes y el cabello de una extraña tonalidad morada.

—Oh, no me digas—comento su amiga sin sorprenderse. Tami, con ojos de un hermoso color ámbar y con el cabello azul cielo conquistaba a muchos chicos pero sólo de forma superficial pues los chicos al conocer su carácter fuerte huían de ella.

—Vamos Tami-chan, se rumorea que hay un chico de Teiko aquí en la escuela —continuaba Yuki exaltada— ¡Quiero ir a ver!

— ¿Y desde cuando te interesa el basquetbol? —Pregunto la peli-azul.

—Desde siempre, —respondió— de todas formas ¿a qué chica no le gusta el basquetbol? —pregunto Yuki.

—A ninguna de este instituto le agrada —Comento Tami seriamente— De hecho, si les llega a gustar es por los chicos que hay allí.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Gritó— ¿por los chicos? —Cuestionó y Tami asintió— Entonces… ¿no hay equipo femenino verdad?

—No.

— ¿Y si… hacemos uno?

— ¿Qué? —Gritó Tami.

—Claro, imagínate —Comenzó a hablar Yuki— Basquetbol femenino de Seirin —hablaba con orgullo— y su capitana ¡Yuki!

—Deja de soñar—suspiro— sabes que te apoyaría, de hecho sin duda yo sería la entrenadora pero las chicas de aquí prefieren otras cosas…

— ¿Cómo el club del té? —pregunto con sarcasmo.

—Como el club del té —afirmo Tami haciendo que Yuki se resignara en tan amplia conversación. El resto del día en Seirin continuaba normal, al menos para las dos chicas, y no prometía nada nuevo o bueno para ambas. Yuki y Tami se dedicaron a recorrer los clubes de Seirin y así decidir en cual club quedarse, entraron en el club de té (a pesar del odio que sentían por él), el club de lectura –y manga, pero aun así ninguno les gusto y terminaron por observar un partido que tenía el club de futbol.

Yuki suspiro— ¿En qué club entras Tami-chan?

—No lo sé—contesto— ¿y tú?

—No lo sé —dijo sin ánimos— vuelvo en un momento —dijo mientras se levantaba del pasto en el que se encontraban.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Tami.

—Al baño —contesto con simpleza. Comenzó a caminar hacia los baños que se encontraban al otro lado del campus pasando justo al frente de la cancha de basquetbol. Escuchaba el sonido de los zapatos, el jadeo de los chicos adentro y el resonar del silbato, era la orquesta perfecta. Quería entrar allí y no sólo para observar sino también para jugar. Entro en el lugar y observo a todos los jugadores, parecía un juego profesional pues a los pocos minutos de haber comenzado el tiempo extracurricular los chicos ya estaban jadeando y sudando muchísimo. Los jugadores contrarios llevaban una gran ventaja de 20 puntos, todo iba a favor del equipo "rojo" en el que estaba un gran jugador con el cabello rojo pero el que más llamo la atención de Yuki había sido el otro chico.

Un chico con cabello celeste y ojos azules, parecía que ninguno de los jugadores lo notaba y sin embargo allí estaba él, realizando pases que terminaban en numerosos puntos para su equipo.

—Yu-nee —Llamo un chico a Yuki sacándola de sus pensamientos. Al observar al chico Yuki se dio cuenta de que era su hermano gemelo, Akio, ambos nacieron como gemelos totalmente idénticos hasta que crecieron y cada uno sacó a relucir su talento especial— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ah, esto —hablaba sin encontrar excusas— solo vine a observar, Aki-nii ¿Y tú que haces aquí? Pensé que no te gustaba el básquet…

—Y aún no me gusta para nada —comento— pero el director me recomendó visitar todos los clubes de Seirin.

—Claro —Su hermano era el chico listo y guapo que toda chica deseaba, como consecuencia tenía su propio "club de fans" llamado _Love Aki-club_ (Al cual Tami y Yuki no fueron) y también solía llevarse de maravilla con todo el personal administrativo y directivo de cualquier instituto al que entrase— ¿Crees que… a las chicas de Seirin les guste el básquet?

— ¿Qué? —Hablo Akio— ¿Estas de broma? Las chicas de aquí prefieren cosas más femeninas…

—Claro —suspiro Yuki con tristeza.

— ¿Quieres jugar básquet? —Quiso indagar su hermano.

—Si —respondió— pero las chicas odian el basquetbol…

—Entiendo —comprendió su hermano— sabes falta poco para nuestro cumpleaños ¿no es así?

—Sí —contesto sin comprender— un mes, creo…

—Te daré tu regalo por adelantado —sonrió cálidamente— ¿Dónde está el coach? —preguntó, Yuki le respondió señalando a la chica al otro lado de la cancha.

15 minutos pasaron mientras Akio y la coach del equipo hablaban, Yuki sabía que su hermano era bueno con las relaciones sociales pero no a tal extremo, reían y continuaban hablando con normalidad una y otra vez, sabía que su hermano no tramaba nada bueno. De repente observo como la chica le pedía a Akio que se quitara la camisa y él tranquilamente accedió a hacerlo, Yuki solo esperaba que las fans de su hermano no estuvieran caminando cerca de la cancha de básquet o sino al día siguiente aparecerían fotos de él con su gran pecho desnudo. Akio sonreía con autosuficiencia mientras caminaba hacia su hermana y se colocaba la camisa.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —le pregunto Yuki. El coloco su brazo sobre los hombros de ella y comenzaron a caminar fuera del lugar, atravesaron el campus en completo silencio hasta que se toparon con Tami.

— ¡Yu-chan! —Gritó Tami molesta— ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

—Esto, bueno… —tartamudeaba.

—Estaba conmigo Tami-san —interrumpió Akio introduciéndose en la conversación.

—Ya veo —suspiro Tami relajada. Comenzaron a caminar a casa mientras hablaban de posibles clubes a los que entrarían, a Tami le emocionaba la idea de entrar en el consejo estudiantil y presumía su gran liderazgo nato, mientras que a los gemelos realmente no les gustaba ningún club en concreto. Llego el tiempo de la despedida y Tami se tuvo que separar de sus dos acompañantes, mientras los gemelos más caminaban más se sentía el incómodo silencio entre los dos además las miradas furtivas de las personas no ayudaba mucho, desde pequeños ambos habían llamado muchísimo la atención pues al ser tan idénticos pero de distinto genero confundía a las personas.

—Y… —comenzó a hablar Yuki— ¿conocías a la chica?

— ¿Qué? —Cuestiono sorprendido su hermano— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Es obvio que no la conocía, odio el básquet recuerdas.

—Claro y por eso te quitaste la camisa —Dijo Yuki con ironía haciendo que su hermano se sonrojara— si no te gusta el básquet cómo es que podías hablar tan amenamente con esa chica y algo más cuestionable ¿por qué te quitaste la camisa?

Akio suspiro intentando tranquilizarse— Saber que tengo una hermana celosa me hace tener precaución —murmuró para sí mismo— me quite la camisa porque así lo pidió Riko-san.

— ¿Riko-san?

—Sí, así se llama la coach —continuo— ¿No lo sabias y te quieres unir al equipo?

—Esto… —Yuki se avergonzó totalmente— es que…

—Descuida, —Dijo su hermano calmándola con la mano sobre su cabeza como siempre hacia desde que tenía memoria— mañana conocerás a todo el equipo.

—Si claro, ya quisiera conocerlo… —Dijo haciendo un mohín que le hacía parecer una niña pequeña.

—Jajajajaja —Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas— es en serio, pequeña.

—Te recuerdo que YO soy tu hermana mayor —Dijo con aires de grandeza— pequeño.

—Sí como digas —Continuo— Mañana todo será mejor para ti, Yu-nee…

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Yuki confundida, Akio sólo sonrió con calidez.

Llegaron a casa, la cual en realidad parecía una mansión millonaria (lo era) y cada uno subió a su habitación para cambiarse de atuendo antes de tener la cena familiar de todos los días en la que todos expresaban lo que sentían al terminar el día, su familia sólo era de cuatro personas, su padre Shin, su madre Hana y los gemelos Akio y Yuki, una familia muy práctica y extraña según el parecer de sus vecinos. Las horas pasaron y ya era un nuevo día para asistir a la escuela, Akio se encontraba listo para el nuevo día sólo le faltaba arreglar un bolso especial.

—Aki-nii ¿estás listo? —pregunto Yuki desde la puerta de la casa.

— ¡En seguida bajo! —Gritó mientras cerraba aquella misteriosa mochila. Pronto comenzaron a caminar hacia el instituto, no iban con retraso así que llegarían a tiempo a la escuela.

— ¿Por qué la mochila? —Quiso indagar Yuki.

— ¡Ah! Bueno, supongo que debería explicarte de una buena vez… —Respondió su hermano con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿A qué te refieres jovencito? —Dijo Yuki imitando la voz de su madre.

—Pues, somos gemelos —Comentaba Akio con redundancia en su voz— ambos medimos 1.74, tenemos un increíble parecido físico así que ayer cuando me dijiste que querías jugar al baloncesto medité y me inscribí en el club.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Se exaltó Yuki con sentimientos encontrados, estaba orgullosa pero triste a la vez— ¿eres un roba sueños ahora?

—No, no —intento relajarla mientras continuaba explicando que: — el que estará en la cancha y en los registros será mi nombre…

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto Yuki aun sin comprender.

—Te harás pasar por mí y jugaras baloncesto, Yu-nee —Culminó por decir Akio.

**[N/A: ¡Bienvenidos a este nuevo fanfic!**

**Éste es mi quinto fanfic pero es el PRIMERO de Kuroko no basket y el PRIMERO en hacerlo en **_**colaboración**_** de mi amiga y colega **_**~Saeki Hikari**_**, a ambas nos pertenece la trama pero sólo a ella se le atribuye la elocuencia de **_**Tami**_**, su OC en este Fic, espero recibir muchos **_**reviews, follows**_** y **_**favorites**_** ¡Suerte y saludos! =D]**


	2. Actuando como Akio

—_**Capitulo 02: Actuando como Akio.**_

—Ok, Yu-chan —suspiraba Tami con frustración— entiendo que quieras jugar baloncesto, pero… —hizo una pausa— ¿Por qué hacerte pasar por Akio? —pregunto con frustración. Se encontraban hablando amenamente en los baños colegiales y aunque en su momento Yuki le había prometido a su hermano no contarle a nadie sobre el plan eso no incluía a su mejor amiga Tami.

—Pues, a mí no se me hubiera ocurrido tal cosa —Admitió Yuki humildemente— pero, así lo quiso Akio…

—Claro —Rio irónicamente— entonces, tu… —continuaba conteniendo la risa.

— ¿Qué?

—Serás algo así como una…travesti —al pronunciar la última palabra soltó una carcajada que podía dejar sordo a cualquiera, por suerte de Yuki ella estaba totalmente acostumbrada a eso.

—No es tan gracioso… —musito Yuki molesta por la actitud de su amiga.

—Pues imagínate en ropa de hombre —continuaba Tami— oh, espera…tú, tú…

— ¿Yo qué Tami? —pregunto Yuki cansada de la burla de Tami.

— ¡No haz medido las consecuencias! —Grito repentinamente, saltando sobre ella— ¿Cómo piensas esconder los atributos básicos de una mujer? —Dramatizo totalmente, pensando en lo que pasaría si descubrían a Yuki.

—Con vendaje —Contesto Yuki con simpleza.

— ¿y cuando estés en tus días?

—me aguanto.

— ¿Cuándo te toque ducharte? Sin dudas no podrías con ese montón de chicos en el baño.

—Pues… —meditó Yuki por un momento— iría después o antes que ellos —suspiro— no te preocupes Tami, todo irá bien —Culmino Yuki con la conversación dirigiéndose al salón de clases, matemáticas la clase más odiada por todos, comenzaba a quedarse dormida cuando recordó repentinamente que luego de esa jornada de clases ella por fin podría jugar baloncesto, aunque fueran con chicos más fuertes y altos.

— ¿Alguien sabe esta raíz cuadrada? —pregunto el profesor, nadie le contestaba, de hecho todos se escondían detrás de su libro de matemáticas, excepto Tami— Tami.

— ¿Eh? —sonrió nerviosamente.

— ¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada de 5? —pregunto severamente, era un momento decisivo, al menos para ella.

—Esto… —tartamudeaba— ¿2?

El profesor maldijo para sus adentros, odiaba que sus alumnos tuvieran razón cuando no prestaban atención— Así es —respondió y continuo con su trabajo.

Para ambas chicas las clases pasaron lentamente, todo un martirio, sobre todo para Yuki. Pero en todo el tiempo de clases Tami no dejaba de pensar en las cosas que Yuki arriesgaba, si la descubrían podía ser expulsada totalmente de la escuela y por más que le dijera el épico "no te preocupes" ella siempre se preocuparía, era como su hermana de otra madre y padre.

— ¿Entonces vas a ir? —pregunto cuando el timbre de la escuela termino la jornada de clases.

—Sí, Aki-nii fue muy considerado conmigo haciendo esta maleta —sonrió nerviosamente mostrándole a su amiga la maleta que llevaba en brazos.

— ¿Sabes que no paras de temblar, cierto? —agrego Tami al observar el temblor de Yuki.

—Son ansias Tami-chan —se excusó Yuki.

—Ya, pero sabes que Akio es seguro de sí mismo ¿no?

—Tienes razón —murmuro— ¡es tiempo de ir por todo! —Agrego mientras corría rápidamente al cuarto de servicio, en el cual usualmente nadie entraba a esa hora, se colocó vendaje en el pecho para que no se notara que era mujer, se colocó una camisa blanca y pantalones negros para jugar y salió con renovados ánimos de allí, Tami le esperaba fuera de aquel cuarto.

—Wow —musitó al verla— pareces…un hombre, todo lo contrario a lo que pensé.

—Y no soy travesti —agrego Yuki— no sé si debería alegrarme al no tener tantos pechos —agrego observando su camisa.

—Deberías preocuparte —comento Tami— de todas formas no usaras eso para siempre…

Yuki suspiro— sí, si…vayamos antes de que comiencen a jugar sin mí —concluyo. Caminaron tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones y sin darse cuenta que el club _Love Aki-club_ las seguía y tomaban constantes fotos del supuesto "Akio". La fanaticada de Akio estaban convencidas de que aquél que iba caminando era su _Akio,_ en cuanto las chicas llegaron a la cancha se fijaron de algo en particular, la cancha estaba vacía.

—Al parecer no hay nadie —comento Yuki.

—Bien, eso indica que no debes estar aquí —agrego Tami rápidamente— así que vámonos.

—No, me niego —al decir esto las luces de la cancha se apagaron por completo.

Bienvenido Akio-kun —se escuchó un altavoz— es tiempo de hacer tu "ritual".

— ¿ritual? —pregunto Yuki confundida.

Sí —De repente las luces se encendieron encegueciendo a los presentes— Yo soy Riko —se presentó la coach estrechándole la mano a Tami— no sabía que tenías novia Akio-kun —le guiño el ojo a Yuki pícaramente.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Gritaron Yuki y Tami observando el malentendido— ¡Nosotros somos amigos! —aclararon ambas rápidamente.

—Oh, ¿enserio? —Agrego Riko sin comprender— como sea… te presento a los chicos —Dijo señalando a los miembros del equipo, algunos observaban a Yuki con respeto, otros le sonreían así como muy pocos le retaban con la mirada. En ese momento Tami observo la decisión en su amiga, Yuki miraba fijamente a un chico con cabellos rojos y no sólo la sonrisa delataba que quería jugar contra él, el temblor en sus manos y la sonrisa en su rostro la delataban— Ellos son Teppei Kiyoshi —Dijo señalando a un chico cabello castaño— Shun Izuki —agrego señalando a un pelinegro— Junpei Hyūga, él es el capitán —Continuo señalando al chico de lentes— El chico de cabellos rojos es Kagami Taiga…

—Kagami Taiga —murmuro Yuki con un ego inflado, como si tan solo saber el nombre de aquel chico le diera poderes.

—Esto… —Decía Riko buscando a alguien más con la mirada— ¿dónde está Kuroko?

—Aquí —Dijo una voz sorprendiendo a muchos, menos a Yuki.

— ¿desde cuándo estas allí, Kuroko? —pregunto Riko sorprendida.

—Desde el inicio —interrumpió Yuki respondiendo por Kuroko, ahora su ego se hinchaba más y más, ella y aquél chico se miraban mutuamente. Kuroko con una mirada monótona, pero la mirada de Yuki era retadora.

—Esto… —murmuraba Riko sintiendo lo pesado que se sentía ese momento— ¿Akio-kun porque no te presentas?

—Está bien —Contesto Yuki dejando de mirar a Kuroko— Mi nombre es Yu… —Hizo una pausa y sonrió nerviosamente— Soy Akio —Dijo nuevamente cobrando la compostura— tengo 15 años, el próximo mes cumpliré los 16 —el silencio se hizo en la cancha— mido 1.74 y espero ser útil en el equipo ¡Un gusto! —finalizo con una reverencia. Humildes palabras, pero quizá su hermano hubiera dicho un largo discurso diciendo el porqué está en el equipo o algo por el estilo.

—Bien, comencemos el juego —Aviso la coach, en el equipo conocido como "rojo" se encontraban Kuroko, Kagami, Junpei, Shun y Teppei, mientras que en el equipo "azul" estaban Akio*, Mitobe, Koganei, Satoshi y Furihata. Tami observaba fijamente los equipos, todos tenían decisión en sus rostros aunque Yuki aun tenia temblor en sus manos, la ansiedad la hacía reaccionar de esa forma.

Riko lanzó la pelota por los aires y en seguida la pelota fue tomada por el equipo rojo, hacían pases varias veces, de Kagami a Hyuga, de Shun a Teppei, pero la defensa del equipo azul era mejor de lo que ellos quisieran, todos se encontraban arrinconados, fue entonces cuando Kuroko haciendo uso de su "poder" tomó la pelota con la intención de hacer un pase pero Yuki lo intercepto robándole la pelota, esquivo a los chicos e hizo un perfecto tiro, dejando a todos los jugadores atónitos.

—Increíble —comento Tami.

— ¿siempre ha jugado así? —le preguntó Riko sentándose a su lado.

—La verdad, es la primera vez que lo veo jugando —agrego sorprendida.

—Si te soy sincera —continuo Riko— no iba a dejarlo entrar en el equipo…

— ¿Qué?

—Cuando lo examine vi que tenía poco potencial —continuo mientras observaba el juego, llevaban apenas unos pocos minutos y ya estaban dándolo todo— pero luego recordé a Kuroko, cuando lo vi me di cuenta de que no poseía ciertos rasgos de un jugador de baloncesto, así que lo acepte.

—Entiendo —añadió Tami observando a su amiga, realmente era buena haciendo lo que le gustaba. En cada pase que Kuroko planeaba hacerle a Kagami, Yuki lo interceptaba. 6 – 4 a favor de los azules.

Yuki se sentía emocionada con el juego, se sentía como en casa, se acostumbró rápidamente al ruido de los zapatos, al sudor, al cansancio y sobre todo a la presencia de Kuroko. El equipo rojo ya no podía considerar a Kuroko como potencia en el juego pues al parecer Akio* conocía la presencia de él, no la evitaba, no la olvida, simplemente recordaba siempre que Kuroko estaba allí.

—No podemos dejar que este juego acabe con ellos como ganadores —comento Hyuga con carácter de dictador.

—si —murmuro simplemente Kagami. Taiga corrió decidido a arrebatarle el balón a Akio*, pero aquello tan solo había sido una finta, Akio* hizo un pase a Koganei y éste le paso el balón a Mitobe garantizando así más puntos para el equipo azul.

—No puedo ser más tu sombra, Kagami —comento un exhausto Kuroko.

—Lo sé —admitió Kagami— aun así iremos a por todo —agrego. El juego se empezaba a poner rudo, 15 minutos habían pasado y ambos equipos lograron estar empatados 25 – 25. Les quedaban 15 minutos más de entrenamiento y todos se irían a casa, el gran problema es que en esos momentos ninguno se miraba como compañero o amigo, a menos que estuvieras en su equipo eras un enemigo.

—Eres bueno Akio-kun —le dijo Koganei admitiendo la destreza de él.

—Gracias, significa mucho viniendo de un sempai —agrego con una sonrisa poniendo nervioso a Koga— pero es tiempo de decidir quién ganará —culminó con una gran sonrisa, si algo se le podía atribuir en ese momento eran las ganas de ganar. El espíritu competitivo.

Pases iban y venían con un solo cometido, encestar en el aro.

—Parece un juego de la NBA —admitió Tami.

—Sí —agrego Riko.

El equipo rojo se las ingeniaba de mil y un formas para encestar, pues la defensa y ataque del equipo azul era una verdadera batalla. 40 – 39 a favor del equipo azul y con tan sólo 1 minuto para terminar el juego de práctica.

Koganei poseía la pelota, pero estaba acorralado, observo la vaga mano de Mitobe y le hizo un pase, pero rápidamente Hyuga intervino y Mitobe se vio obligado a lanzarle la pelota a Akio*. Yuki, que estaba cerca del aro, recibió la pelota con la intención de encestar por última vez y ganar, pero Kagami apareció de la nada e interrumpió el tiro, Yuki intentaba alcanzarlo rápidamente pues tan solo quedaban 30 segundos para terminar, si no encetaba por última vez al menos detendría a Kagami.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para los jugadores y sin embargo para los espectadores pasaba increíblemente rápido.

25 segundos. Yuki le había arrebatado la pelota pero Kuroko se la quitó rápidamente y se la lanzo nuevamente a Kagami.

20 segundos. El equipo azul mantenía su defensa confiando plenamente en Mitobe y en Akio*, corrían rápidamente hacia Kagami, Mitobe se encargaba de él mientras Yuki le impedía el paso a Kuroko.

10 segundos. Kagami encesto. 40 – 40 para ambos equipos, pero el juego no había acabado. Mitobe tomó el balón e hizo un pase a Akio*, Yuki tomo el balón y lo lanzó desde su posición.

9 segundos.

8 segundos.

7 segundos.

6 segundos.

5 segundos.

4 segundos.

3 segundos.

2 segundos.

1 segundo.

El balón encesto pero después de pasado el minuto, los equipos habían quedado empatados.

_**(N/A: Espero les guste el capítulo 2 de este fanfic, a mí en lo particular me gusto bastante.**_

_***: Cuando vean esto sobre el nombre de Akio me estoy refiriendo a Yuki.**_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ¡Suerte y saludos! :D)**_


	3. Asesora

_**Capítulo 03: Asesora.**_

Después el entrenamiento Akio salió corriendo a los vestuarios. Los chicos se sorprendieron de la rapidez de su nuevo compañero por ducharse, pues aún les quedaba la charla de Riko.

—Kuroko ve en busca de Akio- ordenó la castaña.

— ¡No! — saltó Tami, quien se había mantenido en un segundo plano y ahora tenía todas las miradas puestas en ella.

— ¿Pasa algo Tami-chan? — le preguntó la entrenadora.

—No bueno… en realidad Akio odia estar sudado y cuando termina de hacer ejercicio se va directamente a la ducha. Si hay algo más aparte de que necesita entrenar el cambio de ritmo con el balón, yo me encargo de decírselo.

—No, sólo eso —dijo con expresión pensativa—Tami ¿querrías unirte al club de baloncesto como asesora? —El rostro de la mencionada dentaba incredulidad ante aquella propuesta— Alguno de tus comentarios durante el entrenamiento me han impresionado, no me había dado cuenta que Kagami necesita entrenar más la postura de defensa.

—Bueno yo… —en seguida a la mente de la peli azul se le vino a la mente lo que momentos antes había ocurrido. Su amiga necesitaba alguien dentro del club que la ayudara con ese "grandioso" regalo que le había hecho su hermano— espero ser de ayuda.

—Entonces te encargo el entrenamiento de mañana.

— ¡Cómo…!

—Tengo que atender unos asuntos fueras y confío en mi nueva ayudante para que organice el entrenamiento. Si necesitas ayuda mañana me buscas por la mañana.

—De acuerdo, voy a buscar a Akio y le comentaré eso. Hasta mañana— se despidió a chica dirigiéndose a los vestuarios. Yuki esperaba a su amiga en la puerta del gimnasio con una amplia sonrisa— ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

—Debe llegar dentro de un par de minutos— le contestó mirando el reloj. Nada más decirlo, el chico apareció por la esquina.

— ¿Qué tal ha ido?

—Genial, nunca habría pensado que fuesen tan buenos— confesó su gemela sin quitar la sonrisa.

—Ha sido increíble— dijo Tami irónica, que le siguió un tono de enfado- me voy a casa tengo que preparar el entrenamiento para mañana-había avanzado sólo unos cuantos pasos cuando se acordó de que tenía que decirles algo a ambos hermanos- Por cierto Akio tienes que entrenar más el cambio de ritmo al tener el balón.

La chica dejo a los dos peli morados desconcertados en la puerta del gimnasio y siguió su camino a casa. Por el camino se paró en una librería para comprar algunos libros de entrenamiento y poco después entró en su hamburguesería preferida, en la que hacían, según ella, los mejores batidos de vainilla y de chocolate. Compró un batido de chocolate y se fue a casa.

Al llegar a casa no había nadie, sus padres siempre estaba viajando por lo que normalmente no había nadie en casa, así que se calentó la cena de la noche anterior y mientras se leía los libros, cenaba y tomaba apuntes para el entrenamiento del día siguiente. Se sentía mal por la contestación que le había dado a sus amigos, pero ninguno de los dos se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias que tendría si Yuki era descubierta. Mañana se disculparía con ambos, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con la idea. Una vez decidido que les pediría perdón a los gemelos, prosiguió con su tarea. Buscó los partidos más recientes que había tenido Seirin y se fue fijando en cada jugador, a cada uno le hizo una serie de ejercicios específicos para mejorar en sus puntos más débiles. Aquella noche apenas durmió.

La oji ámbar se preparó una buena taza de café y un par de tostadas con mantequilla para desayunar, después de eso salió dirección a la preparatoria. En la esquina, en la que se separaban los tres amigos de vuelta a casa y donde quedaban para ir juntos a Seirin, ala esperaban Akio y Yuki. Nada más estar a la altura de los dos les pidió perdón por su comportamiento.

—Perdonad el modo que tuve de hablaros ayer al terminar el entrenamiento, pero no habéis pensado en las consecuencias que puede tener que Yuki sea descubierta haciéndose pasar por ti.

—La verdad es que no, no lo habíamos pensado— afirmó el chico.

—Ya me lo había imaginado, por eso después de meditar cinco segundos acepté la propuesta de Riko-sempai de formar parte del equipo como asesora.

—Gracias, eres increíble— le agradeció la peli morada dándole un abrazo.

-Tengo que ser la que tiene algo de cordura cuando tu hermano la pierde ¿no?

Akio se despidió de su hermana y de Tami en la entrada de la preparatoria, pues uno de sus compañeros de clase lo llamó. Las chicas siguieron su camino a clase. Tanto para una como para la otra las clases hasta la hora del descanso pasaron lentamente. Una vez que llegó la hora del almuerzo Tami se fue unos minutos a la clase de Riko y Hyuga para que, ambos sempais dieran su aprobación al entrenamiento de aquella tarde. La primera en leer el plan de entrenamiento fue la entrenadora, quien nada más leerlo dio su aprobación, el capitán se asustó al leerlo, si los entrenamientos de su compañera de clase eran mortales, los de aquella chica eran todavía peores. Tami al ver la cara del peli negro le pidió que se quedara unos segundos más con ella, una vez que la otra chica castaña se fue le explicó como harían exactamente aquel entrenamiento y que si no podían cumplirlo a rajatabla, no pasaba nada, pues aquel plan estaba pensado para cumplirlo a largo plazo.

Después de hablar con sus sempais, la oji ámbar volvió a su clase. El resto de clases pasó más rápidamente que las anteriores, y por fin llegó la hora del entrenamiento. Yuki se cambiaba rápidamente, mientras su amiga la esperaba fuera. Kagami y Kuroko iban de camino al gimnasio, cuando vieron a su nueva compañera y se acercaron.

— ¿Tami-san pasa algo? —le preguntó el chico que el día anterior se había presentado como Kuroko.

—Etto… estoy esperando una amiga —le contestó con una sonrisa.

—Pues te recuerdo, que tenemos entrenamiento y que eres tú la entrenadora —le dijo secamente Kagami.

—Ya lo sé Bakagami— le contestó mirándole mal, asomó su cabeza por la puerta para avisar a su amiga— Yuki—chan, unos compañeros del equipo de baloncesto han venido a buscarme nos vemos luego.

Los tres miembros del equipo anduvieron hacia el gimnasio. Allí la chica les explicó en qué consistiría el entrenamiento. Todos reaccionaron de la misma manera que lo hizo Hyuga horas antes y la peli-azul les dijo lo mismo que al capitán que era un plan a largo plazo. El pelirrojo se quejó diciendo que no necesitaban un entrenamiento a largo plazo, sino uno que les permitiera ganar la Winter cup y así convertirse en los números uno de toda Japón. No había cosa que más enfadara a Tami que le contradijeran en lo que hacía y aquel chico lo estaba haciendo. Alrededor de la chica comenzó a crecer un aura negra. Los jugadores empezaron a temer la reacción de la chica pues por lo que la habían conocido el día anterior, parecía una chica agradable, dulce… nada comparado con lo que estaban viendo en aquel momento. Afortunadamente para Kagami, el móvil de su compañera sonó. La oji ámbar se extrañó al ver que Yuki la estaba llamando, así que cogió el teléfono.

— ¿Mochi-mochi?

—Tami-chan sácame de aquí —le pedía su amiga— las fans de Aki-nii me han acorralado cuando acababa de salir y me he tenido que encerrar otra vez.

—De acuerdo ahora mismo voy a por ti- intentaba calmarla, con teniendo la risa.

—No te rías

—Nos vemos ahora— se despidió— Chicos tengo que salir a por Akio, empezad con el entrenamiento y Kagami haz el primer ejercicio veinte minutos en vez de lo que se indica en el papel. Espero veros haciendo los ejercicios cuando vuelva.

—Hai—respondieron todos.

Tami salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaba Yuki, en la puerta estaba un grupo de chicas con las caras que pedían a voces que "Akio" saliera. La única forma que se le ocurrió para poder ayudar a su amiga era usar los restos de mal humor que tenía por culpa del oji rojo. Comenzó a pensar en lo último que éste le había dicho y esa aura negra y asesina comenzó a brotar. Tami fue acercándose poco a poco hasta ponerse junto a las fans del chico. Todas sintieron un escalofrío y

— ¿Por qué no os vais de aquí antes de que os pase algo malo? —Esas simples palabras provocaron una estampida por parte de las chicas que estaban allí, una vez que todas desaparecieron de allí, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente- Todo despejado- le dijo sin un ápice de enfado en su voz.

—Muchas gracias, Tami —le agradeció dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

—De nada, pero suéltame y volvamos al entrenamiento, no me fio de que cierta persona esté haciendo los ejercicios.

_**(N/A: ¡Bien éste es el capítulo 3, escrito totalmente por Saeki Hikari, aplausos para ella *se escucha la emoción alrededor* hasta la próxima!)**_


End file.
